


Alone

by ElderDragon_93



Series: KHR V-Day Mini Event [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, depiction of panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragon_93/pseuds/ElderDragon_93
Summary: Ryohei sat on the balcony overlooking the Vongola Gardens, trying to slow his heart rate. This was so not extreme. It had been years since the old man stopped being a part of his life, years since he’d had a panic attack big enough to be noticeable. He was getting better damnit. But all it took was Octopus Head yelling at him while waving a belt around and all of a sudden he was ten years old and under his father’s boot again.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for sad feels. Day 3 fic for Vday mini event, which quickly became a vent-fic.

Ryohei sat on the balcony overlooking the Vongola Gardens, trying to slow his heart rate. This was so not extreme. It had been years since the old man stopped being a part of his life, years since he’d had a panic attack big enough to be noticeable. He was getting better damnit. But all it took was Octopus Head yelling at him while waving a belt around and all of a sudden he was ten years old and under his father’s boot again. He heard broken gasping, and the part of his brain where his medical studies were staying told him that he was hyperventilating. The white noise started and everything was too loud Too Loud TOO LOUD SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP MAKE IT STOP!!!!!

“Ryohei?”

He froze. No! Tsuna can’t see him like this! But too late, Tsuna’s Sky Flames were already there, wrapping him in a hug as Tsuna’s footsteps came closer.

“Ryohei, what are you doing out here all alone?”, Tsuna asked as he came into view from Ryohei’s position under the patio table. As soon as Tsuna saw him he was down on the ground with him, eyes glowing orange. The next instant Ryohei was crying into Tsuna’s shoulder, with Tsuna’s hands rubbing his back and scratching his scalp and Tsuna’s Flames twining with his own.

They sat like that for who knows how long, waiting for Ryohei get ahold of himself, but he just couldn’t. It had been so long since he’d let anyone comfort him like this, the emotions just refused to stay down anymore. Through it all, Tsuna said nothing, just continuing to pet him with hand and Flame. He always knew how to handle any situation, and Ryohei really didn't deserve him. A fresh bout of tears came as Ryohei thought of the man in front of him, and how he could never have him. How could he ever compete with his sister, especially now that Tsuna's seen him at his lowest.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the tears slowed to a stop, but Ryohei couldn’t bring himself to move, to afraid to face Tsuna after breaking down like that.

“Ryohei, I won't think any less of you for not being constantly in top form.”, Tsuna said, hugging him tighter, “I mean, how often have you seen me break down?” Tsuna had a point there. Ryohei finally pulled back, feeling lighter than he had in years, but also with an edge of wariness for the conversations that would no doubt happen in the future. “I just walked into the sitting room to Kyoya tearing into Hayato about the proper uses of a belt before pointing me out here. Can you tell me what happened?” Ryohei curled in on himself. That didn't take long. “You don't have to if you're not comfortable with it.”

Ryohei seriously considered not saying anything, but it would be cowardly, and Tsuna deserved the truth. He swallowed his nerves before starting, “My Old Man,” Gods this was hard, “he used to beat me. With a belt. And Octopus Head was waving his belt around. I…”

“Oh Ryohei.”, Tsuna said before pulling him into another hug, and he should be pushing away, didn't think his heart could handle any false hope right now, but he was so tired, and he just wanted the comfort from someone he knew wouldn't judge him. And in this one moment he could pretend that he wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... not really happy with this, but I'm not sure how to fix it so I'll just post it and come back to it later. And yes, this one will also get extended into a full fic later.


End file.
